The truth of a Legend
by Harlisan
Summary: Woven throughout time, there are legends. But none quite like the greatest King that Britain ever saw. They say he would return, when there came a time of great need. They say that was his destiny. But the legends are wrong. He never left. [Merlin sacrifices his life for Arthur's at the end. Now Arthur is the one left waiting] [Modern Era] [Merthur] [Mild Slash]
1. Prologue

_**The Truth of a Legend**_

_**Prologue **_

_Woven throughout time, _

_There are legends._

_But none quite like the greatest King that Britain ever saw. _

_They say that he would return, _

_When there came a time of great need. _

_They say that was his destiny. _

_But the legends are wrong. _

_He never left._

**.:Merlin:.**

He staggered through the woods, heart pounding against his ribcage with every step he took.

_Come on, come on, _he muttered to himself. Or maybe it was out loud. The warlock didn't know or even care any more. As against his side, armour knocking and digging into him as they struggled through the thick undergrowth, was the King.

His best friend.

_Nearly there, come on, just got to keep moving. _

But he could steadily feel the strength leaving Arthur's body. Every moment that passed saw the King leaning a bit more heavily on him, his breath growing shorter and eyes staying closed longer than they were open.

_Just a bit more, please._

As if in answer the woods opened up revealing a huge grassy field. A sliver of hope dared to come to life within him. They were nearing the lake, they were going to make it.

But just as the flame of hope flared, Arthur's legs buckled and he fell to the ground, taking Merlin with him. The flame gave a pathetic splutter before it died down only to a simmering ember.

"It's too late"

Merlin gulped down his next breath, struggling to lift both his and Arthur's bodies. "No" he declared angrily.

But Arthur was patting his hand, stroking his hand, clutching his hand. "It's too" But the rest of the sentence was lost in a long sigh and the King's weight now slumped entirely against Merlin's.

"With all your magic, Merlin" The tone was breathy, hardly more than a whisper, yet there was an underlying current of the usual mocking attitude that Arthur always used around him. "You couldn't save my life."

Emotion that had been pooling in his stomach surged to the surface at the words and tone. It tasted like bile in his throat.

"I'm not going to lose you" he declared, pushing the emotions back down determinedly. He wouldn't let himself believe. This wasn't going to happen. It couldn't happen.

Yet Arthur was patting his hand again. "Just" he began before he had to swallow and take a deep breath. His hand continued to pat Merlin's, almost soothing in the action. "Just hold me"

Merlin wondered how he could sound so defeated and so like his usual bossy self at the same time.

"Please"

Arthur's hand was again clutching Merlin's but it was the almost begging plead that caused Merlin to still. Unlike his body though, his mind was less easy to still. It raced through thoughts, memories of all the books he read or spells he had seen. _There's got to be something, has to be something. _

"There's something I want to say" Arthur's breath ghosted past his ear, bringing Merlin's thoughts back to man lying in his arms.

"You are not going to say goodbye" The instant denial flew to his lips and once again Merlin resumed his struggles to stand.

"No" Arthur denied, hands once again trying to quieten his friend. "Mer" Arthur grimaced and closed his eyes, swallowing before trying again. Merlin once again stilled, even his breathing slowed so he could hear his friend's next words.

"Everything you've done" Arthur's eyes were boring into his and he couldn't look away. "I know now"

Relief flooded through him. It was what he had wanted, all these years. But immediately afterwards horror and guilt took over. _Why did it have to come to this? He didn't want it to happen like this. _

The emotions spilled over and next thing he knew, Merlin was crying.

_This was all wrong, there were still things they had to do._

"Thank-you"

The two simple words, crashed down onto the man and underneath all of the pressure, Merlin sapped. He felt Arthur's hand rise up to grasp his hair, felt blue eyes looking at him, boring into him. They were usually so full of life, full of courage, wisdom, stupidity, mischief, love. Now they gazed at him with pain and sadness and longing. But it was the spark of fear that undid the young warlock.

Arthur Pendragon, Great King, Noble Prince, Loyal Husband and Best Friend, was scared.

Somewhere in the back of his mind his sensed Arthur's arm drop limply to his side, his breathing slow to a shuddering end and heartbeat still, but Merlin was already lifting his head to heavens.

Gazing up at the coiling black clouds, a spark of fury swept through him. He was _Emrys! _The most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth. He could bend fire, earth, water and air to do his bidding. Cause a tornado to sweep through a valley, command Dragons to his will and invade a person's mind.

If any one had the power, it was him.

Words streamed out of his mouth, but he had no comprehension of what they were. He was just screaming to sky… and the sky was answering. Fat droplets fell onto his skin and rebounded off of Arthur's armour as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.

Eyes blazed gold, the power coursing through him almost like second blood.

_The balance must be preserved. _

_To bring forth life, a life must be taken. _

Nimueh's words echoed in his mind and like the last time, he offered the same bargain. But this time _he _was in control. _He _would decide the rules.

"I gladly offer my own life in exchange" he whispered. His head dropped back down to Arthur's forehead resting on the cool chain mail. "I'll readily give up my life for his"

Merlin didn't know how long he sat there, head tucked away against the world. He felt utterly spent, utterly useless.

"I can't lose him" he muttered, words muffled by the armour. "He's my friend"

But eventually the rain slowed, until it was just a drizzle and the clouds rolled away allowing sunlight to filter through onto the pair.

And somewhere, beneath the armour and clothes, Merlin felt Arthur's heart beat again.

_TBC…_

* * *

**A/N - Just a short prologue, sorry for making you go through that scene again. It was almost too for me to painful to write. **

**This story will be loosely based off of the video "There were legends" created by raselased47 on Youtube. ( /watch?v=-mztW5QTiAE) I'm sorry if there is already a fic written (I searched but couldn't find any) so all credit for the idea goes to them. However I will be changing the Modern Era to something of my own design. **

**Also I haven't completely decided what profession Arthur will have in the 21****st**** century. If you have any preferences, I promise to consider any ideas given. **

**And lastly I hoped you enjoyed. Any feedback is gratefully received.**

**Harlisan**


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Truth of a Legend**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_It's like you're screaming, _

_And no-one can hear. _

_You almost feel ashamed,_

_That someone can be that important._

_That without them,_

_You feel like nothing. _

_You feel hopeless, _

_Like nothing can save you. _

_And when it's over,_

_And it's gone. _

_You almost wish you can have the bad stuff back, _

_Just so you can have the good as well. _

**.:Arthur:. **

_Thunder rumbled angrily at him, the deep throaty sound, resonating within his body and making his bones quake in fear. Why was it angry? What had he done to make the sky so angry at him? The questions chased themselves around his mind while the answers danced just out of reach. He felt sluggish, like he was trying to drag his limbs through water. He tried to shake off the blackness, to open his eyes to the world and ask the sky why. What he could do to appease it. But then the lightning answered, its light blazing through the sky and setting his world aflame. _

_Now he was burning, the flames licking up his body and searing his skin. His heart thudded painfully against his chest, almost as if it was trying to break free. He wanted to scream and thrash and fight, to flee the feeling coursing through him. _

"_Arthur" _

_The voice made his whole body still, ears probing to find the source of the voice. But his eyes found it before his ears. A pair of golden eyes stared back at him from through the flames, pinning Arthur with his gaze. _

"_It's going to be alright" the voice echoed. "It's going to be alright." _

Arthur snapped awake. His body was quivering beneath the blankets, sweat rolling down his shoulder blades and breath coming out in short panting gasps.

He let out a groan that turned into a sigh as his head fell into waiting hands. The feeling of helplessness would fade, as it did every morning. But for the first few minutes of waking, Arthur felt the weight of everything pressed down on his shoulders and it was all he could do to breathe through it.

"_It's going to be alright" _

He scoffed at the phrase. When had it ever been alright?

Something warm and wet nudging against his hand brought Arthur's head up and a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Morning Boy" he said, giving the Springer Spaniel a pat on the head.

Thunder rumbled now distantly.

"How'd you get in here?"

The flames died down to embers.

Boy's warm brown eyes gazed up at him innocently as his tail began to thump against the post of Arthur's bed.

Golden eyes faded back into the darkness.

"Come on then" Arthur said, flinging his covers off of him. Boy bounded off the bed, tail wagging and a happy bark resounding around the room. The blonde gave a laugh, before hurrying over to the wardrobe and grabbed the first hoodie and tracksuit bottoms he could find.

Boy continued to bound around the room as Arthur tried unsuccessfully to dress. Brushing against his legs briefly the dog would give another insistent bark before pouncing over towards the door but only to return to Arthur's side a second later.

"Boy, calm down. I'll get dressed quicker if you weren't getting in the way." Arthur laughed.

Finally managing to fit his head through the correct hole and not the one allotted for his arm, Arthur grinned at Boy. The Springer was now sitting still, but his whole body trembled with excitement.

"Come on then."

Boy leapt to his feet, turning to the door and giving an insistent whine.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Heaving one last sigh, Arthur left his room, closing the door softly behind him as he walked out to face the day.

_It has to be alright. _

Scenery flashed passed him as he drove his muscles harder and faster than was probably wise. Boy ran beside him, his face looking like a picture of pure bliss. Occasionally the dog would scare up a pheasant or give chase to a rabbit and Arthur wouldn't see him again for five minutes or so. But he always returned to his side, tongue lolling out and what Arthur thought of as his happy grin on his face.

The dog always seemed to have endless energy, keeping pace with him even at some of the harsher paces he set, when he just felt the need to run and run, until nothing was left except the burn of his muscles.

Today was one of those days. The tarmac past beneath him in a blur and he didn't even acknowledge the townspeople, out walking their own dogs or just out for a morning stroll. Instead he focused on keeping his breathing as even as possible, on the ache in his ankles every time they hit against the harsh terrain, and on the pounding of his heart. Every beat, every breath, every pain told him he was alive. That he was still here, awake and healthy and just alive.

Yet he shouldn't have been. He should be just dust on the wind or food for the earth.

Arthur forced his legs to go faster.

Everyone had gone.

His breath came out in ragged gasps.

He was the only one left.

An elderly couple looked shocked as he raced past.

Merlin.

Arthur slammed into the front door, hands splayed against the wood as he heaved into his lungs as much air as he could. Boy gave a worried whine, nudging his nose against his Master's hand.

Forcing his breathing to calm, Arthur tried to bring himself together. It wouldn't be good for anyone to see him like this.

"Sorry Boy" he finally muttered when he felt a bit more in control. He gave the canine a shaky smile, before opening his door.

"Ah Arthur, you're back. Sorry I missed you this morning"

George's face popped around a door wearing a relieved expression.

Arthur smiled at the ageing man. "Sorry George. I felt the weather was going to turn, so I decided to go out for my run early"

George gave a disapproving sound but otherwise let the comment slide as he looked at the sun beaming in through the window.

"Well anyway, I've set up breakfast in the East parlour"

Arthur's stomach gave a sound of approval. George smirked as Arthur's cheeks coloured slightly. Boy gave a bark, obviously thinking it had gone too long without getting any attention.

"Thank-you. I'll be down after I've had a shower." Arthur's own smirk grew. "In the mean time, I think Boy here would appreciate some breakfast and maybe a bath"

Geogre's smile slipped off of his face and he turned to glare at the blonde. Boy wagged his tail happily, spraying the walls with mud and water.

"Of course" George said through gritted teeth, eyeing the dog with narrowed eyes.

Arthur merely chuckled before heading off up the stairs.

**.:Merlin:. **

"Jennifer!" Merlin shouted as he ran towards the quickly disappearing dark haired head. The Glasgow crowds swarmed around him, intent on their mission of getting to their destination as quickly as possible, be it the next shop or just home.

"Jen!" he called again and pushed past a group of giggling teenaged girls, before he lost sight of his friend completely in the crowds. He was rewarded for his efforts when the girl ahead of him paused briefly, swivelling her head to look around.

He frantically waved his arm to try and grab her attention, as he slowed to a walk. Jennifer's eyes spotted him, lighting up before she too pushed her way through the crowd towards him.

"Merlin what are you doing here?" she said surprised when she finally reached him.

Panting slightly, Merlin smiled at her, gesturing with his hands for her to wait while he caught his breath. A small smile tugged at the dark skinned girl's lips at the sight of her friend, breathing heavily.

"You know Merlin, you really should go to the gym more often" she commented amusement glinting in her eyes.

Merlin glared at her, now feeling like he could talk normally again. "As if I have time for that" he scoffed thinking of his workload especially with what had just happened. "I actually have some good news, got time for a coffee?"

"As long as you're paying" Jen said already turning to head towards the centre where she knew there was a Costa shop.

Merlin fell into step beside her. "Why should I pay, when I have all those student loans to pay off?" he teased. "Surely the one with her own business, should be the one to cough up"

Jen scowled. "Struggling, just opened business" she corrected.

"Oh come now, soon you'll have the likes of Jennifer Lawrence and Kylie queuing to get one of your gowns"

"Really Merlin, Kylie? What have you been listening to these past 22 years?"

"Ummm" Merlin felt his cheeks begin to colour. "You know, stuff"

Jen scoffed again, but this time covering up a laugh. "Stuff, really. Never heard of them" she grinned up at him. "Ah Merlin, never change. You're adorable in your uniqueness"

More colour rose to his cheeks but thankfully he was saved from replying as they entered the coffee shop.

"You go find a table, I'll order us the coffee" he said. "Cappuccino right?"

Jennifer gave him a small nod, already beginning to meander her way through the squashy armchairs and footstalls that littered the floor.

The shop was busy, as it always was on a sunny Saturday. As he ordered the two coffees, he took a look around at the shoppers and families out. It never ceased to amaze him that even if it was freezing outside, if the sun was out the Scots seemed to always take this as an opportunity to wear as little clothing as possible. Their were many pasty white legs on show today despite it only being February.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the drinks and made his way through the shop to find Jen.

He found her easily enough, sitting down on one of the tables seated outside in Enoch square looking at the many people passing by her.

Placing the drinks down on the table, Jennifer quickly turned her attention onto him. "So what gossip have you got for me?"

Merlin beamed at his friend. "I've got a job"

Jennifer's eyes went wide, her mouth opening slightly in shock. "Merlin! You didn't" a grin spread across her face, until her face adopted a more mortified expression. "I mean, not… not that I didn't think that you would, of course, I knew that you would, but Merlin. That's brilliant"

Merlin grinned at her throughout the mumbling ramble. She never changed. "Thanks" he said then smirked. "I think"

Jennifer playfully slapped his arm. "I mean it, well done. Where is it?"

Merlin's grin slipped a bit. "Well, I know it wasn't what I exactly planned to do with my life. But it's good pay and I would be contributing to the world and it's here in Glasgow so I wouldn't have to leave any of my old life behind." Now it was Merlin's turn to ramble.

"Merlin" Jen scolded lightly. "What is it?"

Merlin sighed. "It's with APD industries"

Jen gasped. "Merlin, you lucky…"

Merlin couldn't help but grin. APD was one of the world's biggest companies, employing people all around the world and leaders in all the latest technology and medical advances. But they also had a reputation of being brutal, doing whatever they could to stay no.1 in the world.

"So what is your job?" Jen asked, now over her shock.

Merlin gave another shy smile. "Well again I know its not what I dreamed of doing when in university, you know, helping people solve murders and catch the killers with my awesome forensic skills, but like I said the money is good and I will be helping people."

"Merlin, just spit it out already will you" Jen said trying not to let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's in the medical department, and I'll just be doing research and probably be the lab rat to begin with. But you never know it may lead to bigger things. They say APD is the world leader in research against cancer." he finished in a rush, hoping his friend would approve.

Jen gave him cheerful smile and Merlin felt the tension leaving his shoulders that he hadn't even knew had been there.

"I'm happy for you Merlin. You'll be great" she said laying a hand on his arm. Merlin gave her a warm smile in return. "Thanks Jen"

_TBC..._

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited and alerted this story, it means a lot that people are giving this a chance. A special shout out to Tagrea who reviewed as well. Thank you so much. **

**Chapters should get longer as I get into the swing of the fic I just wanted to set up the modern setting. **

**Notes - Jennifer is a modern variation of Genevieve. **

**Arthur is staying on the Isle of Arran, which is about an hour's ferry ride mainland Scotland and then a short train ride to Glasgow. **

**APD industries is completely made up, thumbs up to any one can guess what it stands for (hint, it really is not very original.) Sorry of there are any companies out there called this. It is not in any way affiliated with any of them. **

**Starting words are taken from the start of Rihanna's music video for We Found Love. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Truth of a Legend**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Remembering, _

_I thought you'd kill me,_

_I thought you'd hate me. _

_But you didn't._

_I thought you'd leave me, _

_I thought you'd abandon me, _

_But you didn't_

_You put up with me, _

_You protected me._

_And there are lots of things I want to make up to you. _

_When you returned._

_But you didn't. _

**.:Merlin:. **

Nerves pounded through the young man's body as he stared up at the grand building that stood in front of him, blocking out the early morning sunrise. It was typical of most business buildings in Glasgow, high windows and cold grey steel, yet occasionally, the modern look was interrupted by red sandstone. The only part that gave away the age of the building.

Merlin shifted slightly, tightening his hold on his bag.

_Well here goes nothing, _he thought as he began to step towards the steps that led inside.

Inside was just as intimidating as the outside. The white tiled floor stretched out before him, empty except for a few plant pots housing fake green shrubs. Around him, early morning workers yawned their way over to the elevators or to the huge white desk that stood, pushed against the wall at the far end of the room.

Merlin's legs shook slightly, his mouth agape as he took it all in. Yet he couldn't help the little buzz of excitement that rushed through him.

He was here, he had done it. Got through Uni and now he could finally begin his life, to put his mark on the world.

"Merlin!"

The shout drew Merlin's attention back to the front desk that seated the receptionists. A brunette man was waving at him, gesturing for him to come over.

"Will" he greeted with a grin when he finally stood in front of the main desk.

"Finally entering the real world I see" Will teased, as he reached over to slap Merlin's arm.

"Well you made it sound so exciting. I couldn't let you have all the fun"

Will gave a huff of laughter, settling back down into his chair.

"Right, well. You're to report to Gaius. He's head of the science department and your immediate boss." Will said while shuffling through some papers on his desk.

"Thanks Will. I appreciate it. For letting me know about the job opening and everything"

Will handed him the papers giving him a lopsided grin. "Don't worry about it mate. My lunch breaks will be a lot less dull if I can pull you away from your lab long enough. I swear if I have to sit through another hour of Sally talking about the latest hair cut some movie star is wearing, I cannot be held responsible for my actions"

Merlin chuckled, glancing sideways to the blonde who sat a little distance away, flicking through the pages of some celeb mag.

"I'll try to make sure I'm free" he said.

"You better" Will glared. "Now off with ya. Can't have you being late on your first day. Knowing you, you'll blame me and I'll end up getting into trouble."

Merlin returned Will's mocking grin, before heading off to the elevators. Will had handed him a map and general notes on where to go thankfully, so when he stepped into the small space with a bunch of drowsy looking suited men he at least had some clue where to go.

The science department was one of APD's biggest incomes and so the whole department was located on three floors. However the labs were located in the basement, safely tucked away where if there was a biohazard, it could be sealed off with most efficiency.

Merlin tried not to look too guilty when he pressed the button for "B" and the men in the lift let out a series of groans. They were probably all going up, to the offices and Merlin was delaying them from getting to their coffee pots.

It was a short tense ride and Merlin thankfully stumbled out of the lift when the doors opened revealing a long white and sterile looking corridor.

The place looked deserted, not a sound making it through the spotless environment. Briefly, Merlin felt a stab of panic seize him. _Where was he supposed to go now? _

Looking down, he fumbled through the papers and tried to decipher Will's messy scrawl. All it said was to report to Gaius, who would be located in his own office in the basement.

_But where in hell was that?" _

"Well, Merlin you've only got one way to go. Might as well head that way"

He tried not to think that the fact he was already talking to himself. Setting off down the corridor he glanced at each door plague, hoping they would give him some sort of hint. But all they revealed to him, was "LAB 1" or "DO NOT ENTER"

Trying to quell down his irritation and slight panic, he didn't notice the woman walking quickly towards him until he bumped into her, almost sending the both of them flying.

"Sorry" Merlin said as soon as he righted himself.

"No harm done" the woman replied, brushing long hair aside so she could look up at him properly. "You're new" she stated.

"Is it that obvious" Merlin smirked making the woman blush. "I'm Merlin" he added, sticking out his hand to shake.

"Freya" the brunette answered, taking his hand. "Most people here just call me Frey though."

"Freya, pretty name"

Freya blushed again looking down at her shoes modestly. Merlin stared down at her a moment longer, a smile beginning to tug at his lips, before pulling his mind back together. "Well Freya, I was wondering if you could help me. I seem to be slightly lost. Do you have any idea where I might be able to find Gaius?"

Freya looked slightly ashamed, the red tinting her cheeks that had just died down building again. "Oh of course. I'm sorry. You can find him in his office."

At Merlin's puzzled brow she continued. "Straight ahead and to your left. His name will be on the door"

"Thanks"

"Not a problem. I hope to see you around sometime" she added hopefully.

Merlin smiled. "I hope so too."

The two headed off, in their separate directions yet Merlin had trouble keeping his mind on the task of finding Gaius. There was something about Freya. He had felt so comfortable around her, like he had known her his whole life, yet he was sure he had never met her before. He had had the same reaction when he had met Jen and Will in high school.

Shaking his head, he tried to put the thought out of his mind as he reached the end of the corridor. Relief past through him as the door to his left indicated it belonged to a one, "Dr G, Hope."

Hesitantly, Merlin knocked on the door but there was no answer. Trying again, he listened for any signs of life from within. There was a sigh of irritation and a shuffling of papers but nothing more. Hoping for the best, Merlin nudged the door open a crack and looked inside. The office was the exact opposite of what Merlin had expected. He had expected it to be an extension of the corridor, sterile, clean and bare. The space he walked into however was like a small library. Stacked to the ceiling and covering all available wall space were books of every size and colour. In the middle, stood an ancient looking wooden desk where more books and notes were spilling onto. The only light in the room was given by musty lamps.

All in all, Merlin felt he had suddenly stepped back in time.

"Um, hello" he said. The air seemed to eat up his words before they even left his tongue. "Gaius" he tried again, this time a little louder. A head peered from around one of the larger stacks of books, a confused expression on his face. One that immediately cleared when he caught sight of Merlin.

"Merlin!" The old man exclaimed clapping his hands together in glee.

Again Merlin was hit by a sense of familiarity but this time much stronger. He gasped, hearing Gaius's shout echo in his mind, the same, yet different. It was like an imprint of a memory, his name being shouted by the same person, in anger, in exasperation, a plea.

"Are you alright?"

Merlin slowly began to focus on the reality around him once more. Gaius was standing in front of him, a concerned look in his eye.

"Sorry" he replied immediately. "Just a bit of déjà vu."

Gaius didn't looked convinced however moved away from him and sat back down at his desk.

"Well Merlin, you've been hired to act as my assistant from now on." The man looked gleeful at the fact, a mischievous twinkle erupting his eyes. "You can go far here at APD… if I decide I like you. But we all have to start somewhere." Now his grin widened even more than Merlin thought was possible. "You can start bringing me a cup of tea, and then I believe the genetics department need some help, cleaning out the rat cages"

"Rat cages" Merlin repeated, jaw agape.

"Yes, Merlin. Rat cages."

_Oh bloody hell, _Merlin thought.

**.:Arthur:. **

Arthur strode into the building a little after 10 in the morning. It was about an hour's ferry ride from the Isle of Arran to Scotland and then a further half an hour train journey to get to Glasgow central station. So even with his early start, there was just no way he could have gotten to APD's central offices any sooner, especially since George had insisted on him eating something.

_Well time to put the plan into action, _he thought, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Good morning, could you let Mr Stoker know that I've arrived" he said once he reached the receptionist desk. The blonde looked up, bored eyes turning flirtatious as she took him in.

"And who do I say is arriving? Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a simpering voice. Beside her he heard the other receptionist barely conceal his laugh as a cough. Arthur paid him no mind, leaning forward to engage the blonde instead.

"No, I'm afraid I don't" he said leaning back. "Just tell him it's Arthur. He'll know who it is"

Now the blonde looked slightly panicked. "Sir, I can't let you up without an appointment" she said, voice verging on pleading.

Arthur flashed her, his best smile. "Please just call him" he said before turning away to the elevators. He tried to keep his pace casual, but hurried. He was unsure whether the blonde would call security. She seemed too flustered to do anything, but her male co-worker might be slightly more on the ball. Thankfully luck seemed to be with him as he reached the gold doors and they pinged open revealing a harried looking worker, carrying what looked to be a library worth of books. Gratefully stepping past him and into the small space, he had one last glance of the female receptionist looking back at him, eyes wide and jaw gaping like a goldfish's, her co worker seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh, before the doors closed shut.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Arthur let himself slump back against the glass that made the back wall of the lift. Although he held the largest stake of the company still, technically meaning he still ran it, he hadn't set foot inside the company for a good 200 years, since it had been established. As even he didn't think he could get away with no one noticing that the owner was not getting any older or just not dying. So when he had been sure it was safe for him to do so, he had handed the reins over, with instructions so the current CEO would know it was still him that ran it even if he had to do things from the background.

It was tiring, exhausting in actual fact, yet he couldn't see any other way to do things.

It did leave him free to look as well.

Glancing down to the buttons he had a strange urge to press the button that would take him down to the basement.

He hesitated for a moment longer, finger hovering over the little black "B" before he firmly shock himself and moved his finger up and pressed the button for the top floor.

The top floor consisted of just a secretarial office that lead off into a large meeting room. It was very plain and very boring in his opinion.

_Might just have to change that, _he thought. Smiling at the secretary who moved as if to stop him he strode towards the frosted glass doors and threw them open wide.

Mr Stoker who was in the middle of a meeting with the board of directors, looked up startled at his entrance. Giving him an easy smile, Arthur made his way around the table, only vaguely hearing the apologetic mumblings of the secretary.

"That's alright Lisa. You may go" Mr Stoker said, grey eyes fixed on his own.

"Mr Stoker, so glad I can finally meet you" he said, holding out his hand to grasp Mr Stoker's.

"Can't say I can return the sentiment" Mr Stoker finally said, eying him wearily as they shook hands. "Who exactly are you?"

Arthur's grin grew. "Why I'm APD" he said watching with a strange sort of triumph as the ageing man's eyes grew wider by a fraction of an inch.

There was the sound of scraping chair legs against a cold floor as one of the directors stood up. "I fail to see how a _boy _is the largest stakeholder of this company" he said.

Arthur turned to regard the man, taking in his bald head and expanding gut. "Ah Mr Jones" he moved forward to shake the other man's hand but dropped his arm when the director made no move to return the gesture.

"I'm afraid I am exactly who I say I am" Arthur regarded each man in the room, letting his gaze linger on the ones that seemed more nervous. "I've been away dealing with affairs in Brazil. However now I am back and I intend to take a more active part in the running of this company."

Shocked silence followed his brief speech. A silence Arthur took advantage of by pulling out one of the plush office chairs that lined the table and taking a seat. "So where do you want to begin?"

_TBC…_

* * *

**A/N - Again a huge thank-you to everyone who alerted and faved this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy. **

**It took me a little while to figure out how the whole Arthur being alive all this time would work, so in the end I've basically made it that Merlin would have transferred his magic to Arthur although he cant use it except to keep him alive. Think of it like Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who. **

**But as Merlin is back in the world, the magic is gradually being pulled back to him, hence the pull Arthur feels in the elevator. **

**Also I've only done a little research into the running of companies, so I hope I haven't screwed anything major up in the wording or got confused with my facts. If so I'm dreadfully sorry. **

**Oh and the poem is adapted from a poem written by a widow when her husband went off to war and never returned. I heard of it last week and thought it fitted. I'm sure you'll be able to find it online somewhere if you're interested. It's titled "But you didn't"**

**Think that is all for this chapter. **

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 3

_**THE TRUTH OF A LEGEND **_

_**The truth of a Legend **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_I held you tight to me_

_But you slipped away._

_You promised to return to me,_

_And I believed._

_I believed._

**.:Merlin:. **

"Merlin!"

The shout caused him to tiredly raise his eyes from where he had been staring at the floor. He cursed inwardly at the sight of Will once again, waving frantically, almost exactly like he had been this morning.

_So much for my sneaky exit, _he thought. After a day of trying to keep Gaius and his never ending appetite for tea sated, while also trying to clear out the many rat cages that the genetics department had let build up to enormous amount, Merlin was tired right down to his bones. All he wanted to do now, was go home, take a nice long shower and then let his head fall down on his pillow. But knowing Will, he'll want to know all about how it had gone, (and in Will's mind that meant going to a pub and prodding Merlin to reveal who he thought had the biggest boobs hiding underneath their lab coat.)

"Merlin!"

At the second call, Merlin resignedly changed his path from heading out towards the glass doors, showing the last rays of the sun shining onto the Clyde waters, and turned towards the reception desks.

"Merlin" Will repeated, way too much happiness in his voice for an end of a Monday morning, Merlin thought.

"Woah, mate! You look awful"

"Thanks Will. Next time try a 'how was your day?' though." Merlin replied, leaning wearily at the desk.

Will scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Hey, I'm just calling it how it is"

Despite himself, Merlin felt a beginnings of a grin begin to tug at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah and God forbid, you might actually make friends if you started being nice"

"Oi, remember who got you this job _Merlin." _

"Yeah yeah, okay. I am forever in your debt. What did you want?"

"Wow, you really are a grouch. Suppose I should have warned you though" Will smirked, leaning back in his chair.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Warned me about what?"

"Well there was a reason I knew about the job opening" Will said slowly, smirk building even wider.

"_Will?"_

"Well the position is always open. No-one has lasted more than 3 weeks as Gaius's assistant" Will shrugged before giving Merlin one of his manic grins.

Merlin groaned. "And you're telling me this now. He had me cleaning out rat cages today. Will, _rat cages!" _

Will burst out into laughter. "Oh God. Good luck mate"

"Thanks" Sarcasm dripped from his tone. "If that's all, I think I'll take my leave" he turned to go, wanting to get to his shower and bed as soon as possible.

"Wait!"

Merlin resisted letting out a groan and dropping his head into his hands. "What now Will?"

"Two seconds, let me grab my things and I'll tell you on the way."

"This had better be good"

"Oh it's good."

Twenty minutes later, despite Merlin's best efforts in avoiding it, he found himself in a pub sitting across from Will and nursing a pint of Guinness.

"That's it?"

Will mocked looking shocked. "What do you mean _that's it. _That was the highlight of my day. You should have seen Sally's face. I wish I had taken a picture"

"The highlight of your day was some hotshot, claiming to be the undercover CEO of APD that suddenly decided to return and head the company once more"

"Yep" Will claimed happily, downing half of his pint in one gulp.

Merlin didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. The whole story sounded like something out of a BBC drama, not something that actually occurred in real life.

"And don't forget the best part"

"What else could you possibly add to this tale Will"

"A big booze filled party of course" he grinned happily.

"A what?"

"Exactly how it sounds bro. Invitations have been arriving all day. Apparently in celebration of his return an office party is being held and as Gaius's assistant, you will be required to attend."

Merlin spluttered on his pint. Wiping hastily at the froth moustache he knew he would have acquired drinking the bitter beverage, he turned wild eyes onto his friend.

"No no no no" he stuttered. "You know me and big fancy do's do not get on Will"

Will didn't seem to share his hesitation. Instead the brunette just seemed to be holding himself from outright laughing at the expression on his friend's face. "Too bad. I'm forcing you to go"

"_You're _forcing me to go"

"Yep" Will looked altogether too happy with his plan. "I require all the gossip from the higher ups, and this will most definitely include but not be limited to finding out which of those power hungry career woman would most likely sleep with me"

"Will!" Merlin looked hastily around to see if anyone in the vicinity had heard them. Thankfully the pub was quiet, it being a Monday night, and the nearest other patron was far enough away not to hear them.  
"I'm not going to go fishing for desperate woman at this party. I'm not even sure I'm going, And besides" Merlin suddenly prodded a finger into Will's chest accusingly. "I thought you hated higher ups?"

Will shrugged in response, pushing Merlin's finger away lazily. "I do. Their attitudes are atrocious, but who said anything about actually talking with them?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm friends with you sometimes"

"Neither do I. So are we at an agreement"

"No" Merlin shook his head rapidly but Will merely beamed at him. "Atta boy" he said before jumping up to the bar and ordering them some more drinks.

**.:Arthur:. **

The lift doors clanged open revealing an almost empty entrance hall. Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. It had been a long day, full of meetings and never ending arguments with directors that didn't want their fancy lifestyle changed.

But, Arthur supposed as he walked across to the exit, it could have gone worse. He could have been hauled away by security and chucked back out into the street. And even though the directors hadn't liked him, they all seemed to think he was pretty legit and not just some whack job pretending to be APD just so he could get his hands on the company's millions, which he had thought would be the most likely thing to have gone wrong this day.

So all in all, Arthur was pretty pleased with how it had turned out. Now just to try and catch the last ferry back over to the island, work through all the business plans he had been working on for the past 2 years, so he could finally collapse into bed and hope tonight would be the first night without any dreams.

Arthur scoffed at the idea. He hadn't had one of those for too many years that he had lost count. But I suppose he could always hope.

Opening the doors he briefly shielded his eyes from the glare of the setting sun.

"Will, I just want to go and have a shower. I'm not going to the bar, just so I can hear this stupid story"

Arthur's heart sped up at the sound of the voice. It was so familiar, even after all of these years.

"Come on, you know you can't resist good gossip"

_Stupid, bloody sun, _Arthur thought frantically. Walking forward he tried to get out of the sun's glare from the water.

A brunette head appeared walking along the pavement that ran along the River Clyde and briefly Arthur recognised the receptionist that had looked so amused this morning. He appeared to be rapidly talking to his friend, hands waving about wildly as he tried to get his point across.

At this angle though, he could only catch glimpses of his friend's black hair. Feeling like his heart had dropped down into his stomach he tried to get a better look. Too many times had he gone tearing after black haired tall gangly men over the years, only to be disappointed when it hadn't been him. Not to mention the weird looks he had gotten.

Finally the sun sunk low enough to be covered by a block of flats and Arthur's vision cleared.

The pair was just about to turn the corner and Arthur was at last allowed a full view of the black haired man. He strode easily along side his friend, long legs eating up the ground in a rather graceful gate. His face seemed annoyed, yet half amused at the same time, like he just couldn't make up his mind what to be. The fond sort of grimace he gave his mate was like a kick in the gut to Arthur.

_Merlin strode across Camelot's courtyard, hands laden down with an assortment of brushes and buckets. _

"_And after you're finished with the stables, the hounds need some exercise!" Arthur called out. _

_Merlin stopped in his steps, turning to give him a glare. "Anything else, _Sire_" he called out, making sure his tone on saying 'sire' was dripping with sarcasm. _

_Arthur grinned. "Well now you mention it, my armour could use with some extra polishing." _

_Merlin's glared increased, yet he answered Arthur's grin. The wide smile stretch from one oversized ear to the other as though he just couldn't help but grin back. "Of course, My Lord" _

_Arthur had turned away after that, to attend some council meeting with his father, but the grin had stayed on his face all afternoon. _

Arthur's mind abruptly returned to the present. It had to be Merlin, it had to be . The scene had been so similar to the memory, from Merlin's long sure strides to the half annoyed, half amused glare.

Forgetting about the fact that he would probably miss the last ferry over to Arran, or the fact tat he was wearing his most expensive business suit, Arthur leapt down the stairs that lead up to the offices and tore off down the street, ready to tackle Merlin to the ground to make sure he didn't leave ever again.

But as Arthur rounded the corner, he was startled out of his sprint by Glasgow's rush hour. Cars packed the streets and seemingly hundreds of suited business men and woman were making their way hastily to where Grand Central station was located just underneath the bridge.

"Fuck" Arthur swore, startling a man and woman who had been walking towards him. Hastily he apologized but his eyes were already scanning the street for any sign of Merlin and his friend.

Panic began to poison his mind as his search yielded no results. He had been so close, he was so sure of it. So close to having Merlin back and the stupid Scottish streets had decided fate was against him.

Leaning against a wall of a building, Arthur struggled to keep his body upright. They could have gone anywhere, and Arthur had no way of knowing which of the many side streets they could have taken or if they had taken any at all and simply hopped onto one of the many trains leaving the station right this minute.

Defeated, Arthur dropped his head into his hands, not caring if he was getting weird looks. He had been so close.

Unwanted the image of Merlin walking beside that receptionist entered his mind. Just for a few seconds he had let himself hope.

Suddenly his mind froze, rewinding the image in his head. Merlin had been walking beside the receptionist. The receptionist that was working for his company. He would be in tomorrow, at that front desk, taking phone calls and signing in visitors.

He would just simply ask him, who his friend was. Find out where he worked, and all the details he needed.

Breathing a sigh of relief he propelled himself form the wall and straightened his suit. Turning away from the station, he headed instead, towards a hotel. He wanted to be at work as early as possible tomorrow.

_TBC…_

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the late update, ever since finishing Merlin these boys have completely taken over my mind and I've had so many fiction ideas for the series. But I won't be starting any new ones till I've got this one and the two others finished. **

**Shout out to Ashling Alroy who gave some lovely reviews and an even more lovely PM which finally got me off my ass to finish this chapter. **

**Poem at the beginning is something from the internet I found ages ago but I just can't remember what from so I have no idea who wrote it. **

**Hoped you enjoyed, I should be more regular with my updates from now on! **

**Harlisan. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks to the kind review left by MinistryOfMagic13, I just wanted to let you guys know that Arran is actually included in Scotland. Its an island just off of Glasgow's west side and you can catch the ferry from Ardrossan. I'l be editing it in later, just if any of you were confused.**

**Consequently my friend just spent a week over there for her geology field trip (I wasn't jealous at all :P) but she did come back with loads of tales and facts about the island that I plan to put into this fic. **

**Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

**The truth of a legend **

**Chapter 4 **

_I am what I am,_

_I do what I do, _

_But I can't hide. _

**.:Arthur:. **

_Lights and shadows passed over his eyelids making him want to shrink away, curl deeper within the warm blanket and block out the world for at least a few more minutes. _

"_Arthur?" Merlin's voice drifted over him, pulling sluggishly at his brain. The tone of voice, without the customary cheerful 'rise and shine' shouting at him into awareness, caused a hint of worry to pool in his stomach. _

_Arthur groaned. It could only mean one thing. Merlin had mess something up or something somewhere had gone very wrong and it was now his job to try and patch things up. _

"_5 more minutes" he grumbled, turning over and preparing to delve deeper into sleep once more. A sharp pain in his side caused him to pull the movement up short however, and another groan passed his lips. _

"_Ow" he murmured. A small chuckle sounded from beside him, making Arthur open his eyes to the world finally. _

_Merlin sat on the ground beside him, a small grin twitching at the corner of his mouth, yet the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was looking down at his hands, that were moving restfully in his lap. _

"_What the?" he said as his eyes slid past Merlin's figure and took in his surroundings. The field glistened with morning dew and sunlight beamed down onto them both. _

_That was the point at which Arthur remembered. _

_Mordred. _

_The feel of steel sliding past his armour and piercing his skin. _

_Blood leaking from the wound and the cold fear that had crept upon him. _

_Merlin finding him and revealing his magic. _

_The desperate journey to try and get back in time. _

_Lying in a field, Merlin's arms trying to lift him back before they both finally collapsed and he had just held him. _

"_I died" Arthur finally said. _

_Merlin's face jerked upright, eyes locking onto his for a second before he dropped his gaze once more. _

"_Everything's going to be alright" he mumbled. _

_Arthur pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing as he felt the movement tug at his wound. "What happened?" he asked once he finally settled into a position where just breathing wasn't painful. _

"_I made you better" Merlin grimaced, still not meeting his eye._

"_I thought your magic couldn't save me. I don't understand" Arthur wished Merlin would just lift his head. So he could see the emotions that were always written plain as day flitting across his face. But Merlin was still resolutely looking down at his hands._

"_I found a way" he sighed quickly getting to his feet and walking a way off. "I'm going to refill the water skins. You must be thirsty" he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the woods. _

_Ignoring the pain in his side, Arthur scrambled to his feet, taking off after Merlin. _

_He caught sight of the black haired head just inside of the wood's border. _

"_Merlin!" he called out. _

_Thankfully Merlin stopped but didn't turn, allowing Arthur to catch his breath and ease the pain shooting through him. _

"_What are you doing?" he said once he felt he could breathe properly again. _

_Merlin whipped around, an agitated expression on his face. One hand came up to pull against his hair as he looked wildly around. He looked so lost, so unlike the Merlin he had come to know. He always seemed so sure of himself, of what he was doing, despite being an idiot most of the time. _

"_It was old magic" he finally said, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. _

"_So why didn't you try it before?" Arthur was getting worried, uncertain on what to do when faced with this side of his friend. "Merlin, what have you done?" _

_Merlin finally met his gaze and Arthur was startled to see wetness beginning to glisten in the blue irises. _

"_What else could I do" _

_He looked so pained that Arthur took a step forward, wanting to reach out to him, to comfort him. But Merlin hastily retreated looking panicked once more. _

"_Merlin" Arthur tried, reaching his hand out and keeping his voice soft, like he was soothing a startled horse. _

"_It was old magic, but the rules still had to be followed" _

"_Merlin your not making any sense, just tell me what you did" Again Arthur took a tiny step forward, relieved that Merlin stood still this time. _

"_The balance has to be restored. For a life, there has to be a death" _

_Arthur stood still for a few minutes, letting Merlin's words sink in. His brain understood what had happened, what Merlin was implying, but it was impossible. It couldn't happen like this. _

_Letting his hand drop, Arthur mirrored Merlin's restless movement, suddenly overcome._

"_I'm sorry" _

_Merlin broke the silence, his whispered words making Arthur want to crawl back into sleep and not have to deal with this. He couldn't deal with this. _

"_I have to go" _

"_No!" Arthur cried, as Merlin began to walk away again. Reaching out his hand, he curled it around Merlin's, bringing his friend back close to him. _

_Tears were now falling silently down Merlin's face. Up this close, he could see how tired Merlin actually looked. It was like all fight had left him, making him look small and so breakable. _

"_You'll be coming back" Arthur said, needing something. To know that this wasn't forever. "Please?" _

_Merlin let a small smile touch his lips. Releasing one of his hands and placing it on Arthur's cheek. He was startled at how cold Merlin's skin felt. _

"_I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die" Now Merlin was full on grinning, the tears splashing onto his lips. _

"_But I don't want you to worry about me" Merlin's hand tightened in his for a second. "I know the Gods will look after me and that one day, I will see you again" He stepped away, backing away slowly and only let go of Arthur's hand at the last minute. _

_Arthur watch him go, gaze locked upon the black head as it slowly slipped deeper into the woods. _

Arthur's eyes slowly, the woods fading into the creamy white of the ceiling above him. His heart thudded, painfully loud in the quiet room. It sent tiny slivers of pain into his chest making his eyes sting.

_How long had it been? Since he had last dreamt of that day? _

After all these years he could still see the dew sprinkled over the forest leaves, still see the sunlight dappling through the canopy and striking the forest floor. Still feel his body frozen in place, watching Merlin disappear.

It wasn't until later that he had managed to unfreeze his limbs and go after Merlin. But by then, he was long gone, and Arthur had never seen Merlin again.

Sighing, Arthur swung his legs over the side of the bed. Hopefully today would all change that.

He had seen Merlin last night, he was sure of it. He would finally have the answers and with any luck he would have his friend back by his side once more.

**.:Merlin:. **

The shrill trilling of his alarm blared into Merlin's ears, startling him awake.

"Turn that bloody thing off Merlin" Will's groaned from somewhere beside him. Merlin let out his own sigh, reluctantly letting go of the dream he had been having and reached out an arm to try and get his phone.

"Bloody hell, where are you"

Merlin's hand fumbled over the top of his side desk, trying successfully to locate his small Samsung.

"Merlin, will you shut that thing up. My head's killing me" Will huffed, slamming a pillow on top of his head in an attempt to drown out the noise.

"Well that's what you get for drinking that much" Merlin muttered under his breath.

Finally he felt his fingers close around something small and plastic. "Finally"

Swiping his finger across to silence the alarm, Merlin took one last wistful look at his bed before stepping out of the warmth and towards the bathroom.

_And I was having such a good dream, _he thought as he waited for the shower water to heat up. Most of it was lost to the morning fog that always invaded his mind this early, but he could remember it had knights in it and dragons and castles.

Smiling he stepped under the spray, trying to hold onto the feeling of excitement that the dream had held. But soon, the dream and any feelings that had come with it was washed away as Merlin began to contemplate the day ahead.

_Please say I won't be cleaning out rat cages again, _he shuddered, remembering the awful smell and the burn of his muscles after he had scrubbed the 20th cage to the lab's cleanliness standard.

_Although, _he mused. _If I offer to do it before he can even ask, maybe I'll get into his good books and I'll be able to get off going to this party. _

The thought of the up and coming party, only filled Merlin with dread. Its not that he didn't want to go to a big fancy do, where he'll probably be able to introduce himself to some powerful people, who'll be able to advance his career. And the food will probably be spectacular as well. But disaster, always happened around Merlin. He was constantly an embarrassment to himself and the people around him, so Merlin did not think a night where he was going to have to be frequently apologizing for knocking over some champagne fountain or stepping on some poor woman's stilettos, sounded like fun.

With that thought in mind, Merlin exited the bathroom, towel wrapped securely around his waist. Will was still snoring and even drooling a bit on the pillow of the camp bed. After being dragged out to the pub, Will had proceeded to get very drunk, resulting in Merlin having to haul his ass to his own flat because leaving Will in any kind of drunken state alone would probably spell the end of the world. Or at least the end of civilisation as they knew it.

"Oi!" Merlin shouted, poking at the lump bundled under Merlin's pare duvet. "Get up, you moron, or you're gonna be late for work."

Will merely grunted into the pillow, hand freeing itself from the duvet to lazily swipe at Merlin's foot.

"Will, come on you great lump"

The brunette blearily opened one eye, glaring up at him. "I'm gonna call in sick. Who've no idea how much my head is pounding right now"

Merlin glared right back but the man just closed his eyes again and delved deeper into the covers, till only a few brown hairs were visible.

"Fine, just don't nick all the food"

But Will was already snoring away again. _And probably drooling again. _He made a mental note to himself to wash the sheets after Will was gone.

_TBC…_

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for all reviews, alerts and favourites, you guys are awesome!**

**The lyrics at the start are from Dido's 'here with me' which is also the song that was in the video that inspired this fic. **

**Harlisan. **


End file.
